BILLIE JEAN
by cutloose
Summary: Humphrey sings Billie Jean by Michael Jackson


**Alpha and Omega: We are the world**

**The Alpha and Omega characters including the new characters from based and related on Deviant art sing "We are the world" by USA for Africa.**

**Winston:** _"There comes a time, when we heed a certain call"._

**Winston and Eve:** _"When the world must come together as one"._

**Eve:** _"There are people dying"._

**Candu:** _"Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life"._

**Candu and Marcel:** _"The greatest gift of all"._

**Marcel:** _"We can't go on, pretending day by day"._

**Paddy:** _"That someone, somewhere will soon make a change"._

**Danielle:** _'We're all apart of god's great big family"._

**Conrad:** _"And the truth…"_

**Conrad and Danielle:** _"You know love is all we need"._

**Humphrey:** _"We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

**Kate:** "_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives"._

**Humphrey and Kate:** _"It's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**Niara:** "_Well send' em your hearts, so they know that someone cares"._

**Tony and Niara:** _"And their lives will be stronger and free"._

**Tony:** _"As god has shown us, by turning stone to bread"._

**Wildflower:** _"And so we all must lend a helping hand"._

**Hutch:** _"We are the world, we are the children"._

**Salty:** _"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

**Shakey:** "_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives"._

**Mooch:** _"It's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**Humphrey:** _"When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all"._

**Garth:** _"But if you just believe, there's no-way we can fall"._

**Lilly:** _"Well, well, well, let us realize, oh, that a change can only come"._

**Kate:** _"When we…"_

**Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly:** _"Stand together as one"._

**All:** _"We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving, there's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

"_We are the world, we are the children, we are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

**Kate: **_"There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**All:** _"We are the world"._

"_(Are the world)"_

"_We are the children"._

"_(Are the children)"_

"_We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

"_(So let's start giving)"_

"_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives"._

**Kate:** "_It's true we'll make a brighter day just you and me"._

**All:** _"We are the world"._

**Humphrey:** _"(We are the world)"_

**All:** _"We are the children"._

**Humphrey:** _"(We are the children)"_

**All:** _"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

**Humphrey:** _"(So let's start giving)"_

**Humphrey:** _"There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**Jet and Wildfire:** _"We are the world"._

**Wildflower:** _"(We are the world)"_

**Jet and Wildfire:** _"We are the children"._

**Wildflower:** _"(We are the children)"_

**Hunter and Star:** _"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

**Wildflower:** _"(So let's start giving)"_

**Aatu, Ralph and Lupa:** _"There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**All seven pups:** _"We are the world"._

**Wildflower:** _"(We are the world)"_

**Pups:** _"We are the children"._

**Wildflower:** _"(We are the children)"_

**Pups:** _"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

**Wildflower:** _"(So let's start giving)"_

**Hutch:** _"There's a choice we're making, yeah we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**All:** _"We are the world"._

"_(Are the world)"_

"_We are the children"._

"_(Are the children)"_

"_We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

"_(So let's start giving)"_

"_There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**Garth:** _"We are the world"._

"_(Are the world)"_

**Garth:** _"We are the children"._

"_(Are the children)"_

**Garth:** _"We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

"_(So let's start giving)"_

**Lilly:** _"There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._

**Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Hutch and Wildflower:** _"We are the world"._

"_(Are the world)"_

"_We are the children"._

"_(Are the children)"_

"_We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving"._

"_(So let's start giving)"_

**Jet, Wildfire, Hunter, Star, Aatu, Lupa and Ralph:** _"There's a choice we're making, we're saving our own lives, it's true we'll make a better day just you and me"._


End file.
